percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabre Robson's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
These are the challenges from The Olympian Games given to Sabre Robson 'First Challenge' Great, Zarana gets one of the strongest gorgon sisters and i get the sneaky clever one. I walked around the water park, i guess i know why it was abandoned, the whole place looked like it would fall down if i kicked it. Suddenly i heard a sharp hissing sound, i turned on my heel and drew my weapon, expecting to see Euryale right behind me but no one was there. I looked around some more, my sword gripped in my hand but Euryale was no where in sight, then i saw it. The Tunnel of Love ride, i saw something move inside it and caught a glimpse of the gorgons face, smirking at me then retreating into the tunnel. Bingo, the tunnel only goes one way, shes cornered. I ran over to the exit of the Tunnel of love and jumped down, the water had been drained from all the rides so were just big slides and tunnels with abandoned boats stuck in them. I walked to the exit, it was pretty dark, if i was going to fight Euryale i needed some light so i got out my phone and used a app where it becomes a flashlight, i kept my sword in my right hand while directing the phone-flashlight in my other hand. Ok this place was creepy, everywhere i turned i saw love hearts stuck to the walls, carboard cupids hanging from the ceiling and broken cupid guard gnomes on the floor (never come to this park people) Suddenly i saw a blur of movement to my right then to my left. I whirled my sword either sides and heard a crash, i had got her! I looked down and saw that i had struck one of those Cupid gnomes "Damn it!" i said, suddenly i heard a hissing sound behind me. I turned around on my heel and only got a glimpse of the gorgon when she swiped the phone out of my hand. I was fighting in the dark, i swung wildly all around me, trying to ward off the invisable attack this gorgon would perform. I heard laughter "Your fight is useless, you will never defeat me, my sisters may think they are so high and mighty because their strong and can turn people into stone "Your the middle one!" they would call me but now look at me, i have a grandson of Zeus all at my mercy" That was it! "You are so right" i said "Your sisters are nothing compared to you, they could have never led such a foolish grandson of Zeus into such a clever trap like this" i praised her and she just kept babbling on about how true it was and how Medusa and Stheno should go eat camel dung (Not to be eaten by the kids) While she was babbiling, i got a hold of my phone light and crept towards the sound of her voice. I could feel i was close, i pointed my phone in front of me and pressed the app again, the gorgons ugly face illuminated, she shrieked and covered her eyes "Dirty little Demigod, you tricked me! you have blinded me, ah my eyes!!!" she screamed. This was my chance, i hefted my sword over my head and brought it down on the gorgons head. Her screaming was silenced, the tunnel echoed her screams still but everything was quiet as Euryale's head rolled on the floor. I came out of the tunnel and hefted the gorgons head to the sky "I have accomplished my challenge!" i shouted to the sky, hoping the gods would hear. They did. A shining rainbow pierced threw the clouds like a knife threw a sleeve and it touched my forehead, i was suddenly in Olympus. Second Challenge When i get my quest.... Category:The Olympian Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Luke 12346